


The Tyrant

by sugarbabygeorge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU but based on the events from streams, Dream Smp, Friendship, I don't know what to tag???, Other, Swearing, Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarbabygeorge/pseuds/sugarbabygeorge
Summary: "Do you trust me?""No, but I have nothing left to lose,"
Kudos: 3





	The Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I just wanted to say that this is strictly just a friendship AU and sort of what it would be like if I was in the Dream SMP. I just didn't want to use my actual name lmao.
> 
> THERE WILL BE SPOILERS!! I'm basing these chapters/events off of what happens in streams. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter it's @sugarbabygeorge :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

It was an average, boring Saturday… Early summertime, I think? The sun was high in the sky and extremely warm. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I tended to the garden outside. I heard someone approaching so I sat back and looked up at my father. He had an unreadable look on his face, I just have to figure out what’s wrong.  
“Yes, father?” I stand up and dust myself off.  
“I have some… troubling news,” he says.  
“What’s wrong?” I ask.  
“Come inside,” he says as he continues towards the house. I follow close behind as he calls for my mother who appears from the back door.  
“What’s wrong?” My mother asks.  
“They found him,” my dad says calmly.  
“Found who?” I ask but as soon as the words leave my mouth, I knew. “How? Where?”  
“He started his own… kingdom,” my father says. “The Dream SMP,”  
“Dream? His childhood nickname?” I say slowly.  
“Yes… The reason why we know this is because a man named Sapnap came into town this morning asking for materials... He said that Dream sent him,” my father says.  
“Did he say where it is?” I ask.  
My father nods, “I know where it is,”  
“Then let me go!” I say.  
“No, he’s planning a war- Sapnap left with a wagon full of TnT and fireworks,” my father said sternly. “We will wait,”  
“I can’t believe it… He’s been gone for so long… I figured he was…” my mother cuts her sentence short.  
“Dead, you thought he was dead,” I finished for her before turning to walk out of the house.  
Dream- well Clay- we grew up together, we were best friends. We did everything together, there wasn’t a thing that I didn’t know about him. Then one day, he vanished, a seventeen-year-old boy just disappeared. No letters, no warnings, no hints on where he went, he was just gone without a trace. It was so weird because I remember the last day he was here… I didn’t see any hints that he was going to disappear. I waited for him every day for almost two years. I gave up when I finally turned nineteen though. I had given up, he was dead. I never fully accepted that idea, I didn’t want to.  
Over the next few weeks, my father had been trying to get updates about the newfound kingdom. No details on Clay himself, just his kingdom and the other one- L’Manburg? Strange name. My parents knew I was growing impatient and I’ll admit, I was... So one day when I went into town, I asked around and I finally got my hands on a map. I snuck it back home and began to subtly plan the trip. I know my parents would kill me if they found out what I was planning… But I have to do this. I have to see him.  
Exactly three days ago, I first got the map. Since then, I got a compass and learned how to use it. Next, I began packing for my trip, I was packing light of course. I didn’t have a clue how long this would take- hopefully, I won't get lost. Then I wrote my goodbyes to my parents and where I was going to be heading- at least I gave them a letter, unlike Clay. That morning, right after the sun peeked over the horizon, I left.  
\--  
When I finally spotted the town, it was not what I expected. It was different from my village, it’s disorganized, messy, and filled with random buildings. As I rode into town, it was quiet- not a soul in sight. I rode further into town before spotting a town that looks more put together than this ghost one. As I got closer someone stopped me, a raven-haired young man, he has to be around my age. He wore dark purple armor, recognizable as netherite. He stands tall although he’s not that intimidating.  
“Who are you?” He asks.  
“I’m Lilith, who are you?” I ask.  
“Sapnap,” he says, his hand reaching for his sword.  
“You’re the one who came to my village,” I realize.  
“What?” He asks confused.  
“You came to my village for materials,” I say.  
“Ohh, yes- why are you here?”  
“Traveling,” I lie.  
“Alright, I’ll give you a tour and drop your horse off somewhere,” Sapnap offers.  
After the tour, I learned “Dream” is considered pretty scary around here. Strange, he was never like that back home. He could barely hurt a fly. Why did he leave? When I asked where Dream was, Sapnap didn’t know, Dream comes and goes as he pleases. He walked me into L’Manburg when a boy who looked to be around fifteen walked up to me.  
“Who is this Sapnap?” He asks.  
“This is Lilith, she’s just traveling and decided to stay here for a while if that’s alright?” Sapnap asks.  
“That’s fine,” he says turning to me and holding out his hand, “I’m Tubbo,”  
“Nice to meet you,” I say shaking his hand, Tubbo? Sapnap told me he was President of L’Manburg- he’s a child!  
“I can take you to a spare house we have,” Tubbo says and as we walk through town… the people are strange. I passed a boy- at least I think it was a boy? I’m not sure if they’re even human. His face was split down the middle, one side was white with a red eye and the other was black with a green eye. He was wearing a crown sits on top of his head to go with the suit he’s wearing. He smiles at me and I smile back despite how scared I am.  
“What was that?” I ask. “No offense,”  
“That’s Ranboo, I’m not sure what he is…. He’s nice though,” Tubbo reassures.  
“Right,” I glance over my shoulder as we walk up some stairs. I notice posters are scattered around, a man with a pig mask on, king’s robes, and a crown… Technoblade? “So you’re President?”I ask hoping to make small talk.  
“Yes,” Tubbo says nodding.  
“But I just saw like two people with crowns?” I ask.  
“It’s complicated,”  
“Right… and how old are you? If you don’t mind me asking,” I say.  
“Just turned seventeen,” Tubbo says with a sigh.  
“Seventeen? How did you-” I start.  
“The old President died,” he says cutting me off, “He passed his leadership onto me before his death and the explosion of this place,” gesturing to the massive crater we’re walking over.  
“Oh,”  
“Well, inside there’s a bed, food, furnaces, materials, anything you need,” Tubbo says, opening the door. “If you need anything more feel free to ask around,”  
“Okay, thank you,” I say as he nods and leaves. When the door shuts, I sigh, “Where are you?”  
\---  
I’ve been here for only a day and I’ve met almost everyone. I have yet to see him. There’s a festival soon… Maybe he’ll be back for that?  
“Hi! You’re new?” A happy voice says next to me.  
“Shit! What the hell?” I say jumping up and away from the ghost that appeared next to me.  
“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” The ghost says.  
“That’s Ghostbur- Remember when I told you about Wilbur? That’s him, no one’s sure why he stuck around though,” Tubbo says.  
“Oh… hi,” I say.  
“Hi! What’s your name?” He asks.  
“Lilith,” I say.  
“I like that name… Lilith… reminds me of flowers,” he says before reaching into his bag. He holds out a blue substance, “Would you like some blue?”  
“Um…” I look over at Tubbo for help.  
“It takes the sadness away,” Tubbo says with a shrug.  
“Oh.. okay,” I take some from him. What is this? Oh- it’s blue dye- great, that’ll stain.  
So far I’ve learned that most of the people here are not human, fun. No sight or mention of Dream, they say he’s looking for Tommy- whoever that is. I learn more about Dream from his old friends Sapnap and George. They tell me Dream doesn’t have any friends anymore because of his want for power… He’d rather have power over friends, which does not sound like him at all. As far as I know, no one knows where Dream came from… He also wears a dumb mask with a smiley face. George and Sapnap are the only ones who have seen his face… Why does he need a mask?  
\---  
Today is the festival, the town square was decorated nicely. However I notice Tubbo and his cabinet members pacing around. Still, no sign of Dream, and I noticed people were getting scared of Dream's absence. Is he really that scary? I’m walking around when I see a red cape swoop behind a building, what was that? I walk closer and when they step out it’s the man from the posters, he spots me and I gasp at the crossbow he’s holding. I run as fast as I can back to L’Manburg and when I look back he’s gone.  
“What’s wrong?” Ghostbur asks.  
“That pig! He’s here! The one from the posters!” I say in a panic.  
“Oh Techno! He’s cool,” Ghostbur says.  
“But the posters!?”  
“Come on,” Ghostbur says, leading me further into L’Manburg.  
“Niki?” I say confused.  
“Just stay here, it’s safer,” she tells me.  
“Okay?” I say as we sit in her little bakery. She offers some cookies to which I happily accept. I can hear yelling and chaos outside, Niki says to ignore it- which I try to do.  
“So what now?” I asked her after the yelling decreased.  
“We stay put,” Puffy says coming downstairs, I had no idea she was here.  
“What’s even going on?” I ask.  
“I’m not sure,” she says.  
About ten minutes pass when Punz bursts through the door, “The community house is gone- someone blew it up. Dream is blaming Tommy,” Punz says.  
“Wait- Dream is here?!” I say in shock.  
“Yes,” Punz says as he turns and runs back towards this community house he mentioned.  
“Follow me,” Puffy says as we make our way to this house they’re talking about. When we get there the building itself is gone but there’s water pouring from what still stands.  
When we get close enough, we join the others at the top and peer in.  
“You’re not even President! Quackity is more of a President than you, I’M MORE President of L’Manburg than you! You get pushed around by everyone here! Because you are an idiot, you are a buffoon, you are a fool, you fall for everything! You just gave me the one thing that I needed to destroy L’Manburg! I don’t care about L’Manburg, I don’t care about anything- I said this before, the only reason I had not destroyed L’Manburg is because you had the disc! I had to be friends with you for me to get the dumb disc back! I don’t care about you, I’m not your friend, okay? I cared about getting the disc back and I got it back. That’s the only thing that really matters! You can’t even run your nation right, Ranboo is a traitor! One of your most trusted members!” Clay yells as he shoves a book into Tubbo’s hands. Everyone is quiet except for those that are surrounding Tubbo and Dream.  
I look over at Niki, she smiles nervously and whispers. “He won’t hurt Tubbo," I think she’s talking to herself because she repeats the phrase over and over a few more times.  
“He was meeting with Techno and Tommy, he told them everything! He writes down all his memories! You can’t even run your own nation correctly!” Clay yells, his voice gets mixed in with the others but I can only look at him. “Tubbo, L’Manburg is weaker than it has ever been and it’s because of you! You have destroyed everything, you ruined your friendships, you ruined L’Manburg’s allies, you are a horrible president!”  
“What the hell,” I whisper under my breath.  
“Hey Techno? Got any withers?” Clay asks, facing the pig. Withers!? What the hell!? “Say your goodbyes! It’s going to be destroyed for good!” After some more arguing, he starts to walk away. “That’s it! I’m leaving!” he says as he scans the crowd of people. When he sees Niki and me, he pauses in his tracks, “Lily?”  
I just shake my head at him before climbing down the house and walking back towards L'Manburg.


End file.
